


The Marrying Kind

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention Of Past Kurt/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Puck and Kurt's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marrying Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Marrying Kind  
> Pairing: Puck/Kurt  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: The night before Puck and Kurt's wedding.  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Everything's sorted?"

"Yes, finally. Our suits are in the closet and Shelby assures me that Beth's dress arrived safely. This time tomorrow it'll all be over."

"And we can get down to some wedding night action."

"Noah."

"Puck."

"I am not calling you Puck during our wedding. It's okay to drop high school nicknames when you're twenty-six."

Puck shrugs. He doesn't really mind what Kurt calls him. He throws his arm around Kurt and pulls him close. They snuggle on the couch for a while. This is the calmest Kurt has been in the last few weeks and it's nice to see him less stressed. "Hey."

"Hmm."

"You falling asleep on me?"

Kurt shakes his head and tilts his face up for a kiss. Puck is happy to oblige and slides his hand down Kurt's back to cup his ass.

"Too tired."

Puck moves his hand. "You've been working really hard. Want me to run you a bath? I can make dinner."

"I knew there was a reason I said yes."

Puck laughs and goes to the bathroom. His few toiletries sit next to Kurt's vast collection. He's not above borrowing his moisturiser on occasion but still teases Kurt sometimes. He looks at the different bath salts and chooses the one that claims to be soothing. Kurt hasn't once complained about him working late and he's handled most of the arrangements. Then they'd fought over Tom coming to the wedding. Kurt wouldn't cheat or lie but Kurt and Tom had dated for most of Kurt's freshman year of college. Tom's married now, is a father, so it's not like he'll swoop in and take Kurt away but Puck still worries. There's been rumours that Tom is separated from his wife and Puck's worried that Tom might make a play for Kurt. He's coming to the wedding, Puck gave in to bring down Kurt's stress levels, but he doesn't have to like it.

Kurt had pointed out that Blaine would be there but that was different. It was Blaine who encouraged Puck to ask Kurt out. It was Blaine who helped with the arrangements when Puck was working late. He and Kurt were best friends and just friends. Blaine had been Kurt's hero but after six months of dating they'd decided they were better as friends. He'd been around so often during their college years that Puck considers Blaine a friend too. He's sitting on the edge of the tub when Kurt comes in.

"Thought you forgot about me."

"No. Just thinking. I'm so glad you said yes."

Kurt laughs. "After three years you thought I'd turn you down."

"Not just then, our first date. I thought you'd say no because of who I was, what I did."

"Don't go over all that again. I've forgiven you and I'm not the same kid who went home and cried."

Puck reaches out and takes Kurt's hand. "I'm so sorry. I hate what I did."

"It's fine, well not fine. Bullying is never acceptable but we're okay. I know you're sorry and compared to what Dave put me through it was so much easier to forgive you. I'm glad he's happy and settled now but I could never trust him the way I do you." Kurt rubs Puck's ring finger with his thumb. "After I get a ring on this finger I never want another apology from you. Okay?"

Puck nods and tugs Kurt's hand gently pulling him forward. Kurt sits beside him on the edge of the tub. They just look at one another as the bath fills. Kurt smiles and Puck feels a surge of love and emotion. He's going to marry the man in front of him who loves him despite his faults and supports him in every way. He squeezes Kurt's hand and turns to shut off the faucet. "Relax, Kurt, take your time and I'll get started on dinner."

"Thank you. You know I love you, Noah."

"I know."

He has to walk away then so Kurt doesn't see him near tears. He feels stupid for wanting to cry when he's so happy. Tomorrow can't come quickly enough.


End file.
